


The Snow

by xaneinlove



Series: Escaping Elanka [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Original Work
Genre: Assassination Attempt(s), Dead People, Gen, Goodbyes, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 06:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30051294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaneinlove/pseuds/xaneinlove
Summary: Az managed to escape, although she didn't end up where she planned to.
Series: Escaping Elanka [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210730





	The Snow

* * *

_ Snow. _

  


It was deathly cold when the hybrid became responsive. Whatever clothing she had been wearing before had been useless against the cold. After all, this place wasn’t where she had intended to end up. She slowly got up and looked at her surroundings, shivering as she did.

  


_ Blood. _

  


Red covered her vicinity as she looked around. It made her realise that she too, had been shot. She noticed more colour not too far from her. The pain of her open wounds felt as if it was burning, contrasting the freezing temperatures surrounding the rest of her body.

  


_ Death. _

  


They were all gone. The hybrid had been insanely lucky, avoiding most of the arrows but a few of them. Her comrades, the people she knew so long, hadn’t been as lucky. They already had bled out, they were long gone.

  


She looked around, hoping for any life, trying to find anything. The snow was everywhere, surrounding her and thick fog covering everything else.

  


She couldn’t possibly be alone right? In this stupidly cold place? No, she couldn’t be, she was going to find anything alive, even if she dies right after. She got up on her feet, despite the arrows still in the place where they had gone through her, and she looked behind her, at her comrades who once cheered and laughed with her, and she once cheered and laughed with them.

  


She had no choice but to move on and walk away from them. The fog itself had made it hard to know what the time was, or how long she had been walking, the path of footprints seemed to go on forever behind her. Her hands resembled more of an ice sculpture than a living being, and her walking had slowly become uncoordinated. She’d started to feel more drowsy, and she fought to keep her eyes open.

  


She could suddenly hear a sound, getting louder as she walked forward. A distant sound of a sort of windy noise, something you’d hear at sea. It briefly reminded her of safer, younger days, the temperatures were hotter, and it never snowed. It wasn’t something you’d hear in the middle of a snow plain.

  


The hybrid stopped and looked around, and saw a door-like shape made of dark, hard stone, with something strange in the middle, something glowing, like a bright purple. It was pretty, and it shined like a jewel, it reminded her of the days she spent reading about such doorways to other dimensions. She put her foot at the base, intending to go into the strange doorway. 

  


Something in the back of her mind made her stop, maybe perhaps she should reconsider stepping into the strange doorway in the middle of, practically nowhere?

  


Well, what other choice did she have anyway? She’d die either way.

  


She stepped up and into the portal, saying goodbye to her beloved comrades. 

  


They would be remembered. She’d make sure of that.

* * *

  



End file.
